


Ocean Under the Moonlight

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fool and Chariot [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira suffers in silence, Becoming Aware of Feelings, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Ryuji is dense, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Ryuji didn’t expect Akira to accept his invitation to spend their last day in Hawaii with him. However, his friend doesn’t seem too happy about going after girls…





	Ocean Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing my own version of Ryuji's romance route, because I'm still frustrated that the game won't let Joker romance his best bro (and because I love these boys way too much).  
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

When he sent that message, asking Akira to spend time with him and Mishima, Ryuji wasn’t really expecting that he would accept. He had the impression that at least a few girls would invite his friend to spend the last day of the trip with them, and wouldn’t blame him for choosing a cute girlfriend over a duo of losers like them.

But, apparently, he was wrong.

  
_**Akira: ok**_

_**Akira: meet u in 5** _

“Seems like we’re getting another loser on our team, after all,” he said to Mishima, grinning as he placed the phone back in his pocket.

“Is he joining us?”

Mishima’s eyes lightened up. Sheesh, he was such a fanboy…

“Of course he is,” said Ryuji. “Didn’t expect him to betray us, did you?”

“Uh… No? I guess…” Mishima twisted his lips a little. “But he said these girls weren’t his type, didn’t he?”

“Nah, he was just shy,” laughed Ryuji. “Just wait until we get lucky today! Oh, man… I can’t wait!”

Mishima laughed, a little nervous.

“Aren’t you getting a little too excited?” he asked.

As expected, Akira appeared a few minutes later in his swimsuit. Ryuji waved at him, who smiled, approaching them with hasty steps.

“Finally!” said Ryuji, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. “We’ve been waiting for you! Now, let’s go and fulfill our tropical dreams.”

“Tropical dreams…?” repeated Akira, furrowing his brow.

“Uh… Find us some Hawaiian babes?” explained Ryuji. “What else?”

That bright smile dried and faded from Akira’s face.

“Oh…” he said. “I thought we were going to swim in the ocean.”

Ryuji and Mishima looked at him for a second, silently, unsure if that had been a joke or not. Akira’s disappointed expression was answer enough.

“Really…?” asked Mishima, a little surprised.

He looked at Ryuji, who let out a sigh, shaking his head.

“Well, I guess he _is_ kinda slow…”

Before Akira had the chance to complain, Ryuji placed an arm around his neck, a wide grin on his face.

“But you’re still coming, right?” he asked. “I mean, you can’t find girls like these in Japan!”

Akira didn’t seem too amused by the idea.

“Maybe you’re exaggerating a little…” he said.

“C’mon, man… We won’t have another chance like this in a lifetime!”

Ryuji’s insistence soon made Akira give in.

“Fine…” he said. “But I’m not talking to anyone this time.”

“’Course you are!” said Ryuji. “We fight together, dude! You can’t abandon us now!”

“I’ll be here, offering moral support.”

“Moral support my ass!”

Akira shrugged.

“I’m just thinking of you, guys,” he fixed his glasses with a dramatic sigh. “With my handsome face and perfect body, neither of you would have any chance.” He shook his head. “I’d be so sad to ruin your day…”

Ryuji snorted.

“Yeah, yeah…” he said. “No one can resist your noodle legs and nerd face.”

“You’re just envious.”

“Right…” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Just try once, okay?”

Akira stared at him, then sighed, defeated.

“Once,” he said.

Ryuji celebrated with himself, then messed his friend’s hair. The three of them started walking around the beach, Ryuji looking for groups of single women while Mishima seemed about to have an anxiety attack, and Akira looked sadly at the ocean. It wasn’t going as well as he imagined…

“There!” he said, indicating three slightly older girls, who chatted under a parasol. “Okay, Akira… Now’s your chance.”

Akira groaned, approaching the girls, who soon were looking at him with slight interest — well, of course they would… The guy was fucking pretty. Akira said something to them, in a low tone, and Ryuji could almost swear that he heard something along the lines “please, reject me”. The girls laughed, gesturing in denial. Akira thanked them and approached his friends with an accomplished expression.

“That was a clear rejection,” he said.

Ryuji looked at him in disbelief.

“You’re not even trying!” he said. “Why’d a girl hang out with a guy asking to be fuckin’ rejected?”

“I thought they’d feel bad for me.”

“You fuckin’ didn’t!”

Akira sighed, averting his gaze.

“I don’t think it would make much of a difference even if I did,” he said, sounding a little annoyed. “Why would a bunch of pretty, older girls want to hang out with three high schoolers, like us?

Mishima looked at him, raising his brow.

“If even Akira says so…” he said.

Ryuji frowned at him.

“Why are you talking like this nerd is our best chance?”

“Because he is?” answered Mishima.

“For real?” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Mishima… You’re the only one who thinks this guy is cool!”

“That was painful and unnecessary…” said Akira.

“Am I lying?”

“Of course you are,” he flashed a cocky smile. “I’m fucking irresistible… I’ve even lost count of all the hearts I’ve stolen…”

“Dude…” Ryuji nudged the side of his body, holding back a chuckle. “Shut up! Holy shit… I can’t believe I just heard that.”

Akira shrugged, playing with his own hair, slightly distracted. Ryuji had noticed that habit of his before, and couldn’t help but find it kind of cute. He placed his arm around Akira’s neck again, pulling him closer.

“Time to continue our search,” he said.

A groan of protest left Akira’s lips. They spent some time walking around, trying to talk to girls, who rejected them time after time.

“Do we really have to go after girls?” asked Akira, after a while.

“What else are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t know…” he glanced around. “Get some food and watch the sunset?”

Ryuji would never admit that the idea didn’t sound that bad.

“Three dudes watching the sunset together?” he said, in a mocking tone. “You can’t be serious…”

“Maybe we should just admit defeat already…” said Mishima.

“Not you too!”

Ryuji turned to face them, becoming a little more serious.

“C’mon, guys…” he said. “This is our last chance! Hawaiian girls… You can’t give up on that!”

“I guess…” muttered Mishima, looking to the side, eyes widening a little. “Isn’t that…?”

They followed his gaze, seeing what seemed to be a cryptid holding a plate in its hand, a few feet away.

“Ah, it’s Yusuke,” said Ryuji.

“We should join him,” suggested Akira. “Whatever he’s eating, seems delicious.”

“But what about our plan?” asked Ryuji.

Akira shrugged.

“You guys go,” he said. “I’m tired already.”

Before Ryuji could complain, Akira approached Yusuke with a wide, friendly smile.

“Hey, Yusuke!” he said “That smells good… What is it?”

“Garlic shrimp,” answered the beach cryptid.

“I think I’ll get some.”

“I highly recommend it.”

Ryuji couldn’t say he was happy about how things turned out, especially when his best friend so easily swapped him for another guy. His pride, however, wouldn’t let him give up and join the two of them.

“Let’s go, Mishima,” he said.

They continued their sad journey of hope and rejections for a while, and, by that point, he was starting to get tired of it as well. He glanced over his shoulder, at Akira’s direction, who was sitting on a bench, beside Yusuke, with a big plate of garlic shrimp on his lap. He suddenly started laughing at something, then made a weird pose, while Yusuke framed him between his fingers. Ryuji smiled: damn, what a goofball…

But his smile soon faded. Ryuji suddenly felt like he was in the wrong place, doing the wrong thing. He wasn’t sure why, though… He could spend all the time he wanted with his best friend when they got back to Japan, but he’d hardly have another chance to be in Hawaii. He should just enjoy it while it lasted.

“That was so cruel…”

Mishima’s voice brought him back to reality. Ryuji looked at him, who had a dejected expression. Another failure, it seemed.

“She said I’m not manly enough…” proceeded Mishima. “And that I should try gaining some weight before asking girls out. I didn’t think foreign girls could be meaner than the ones from our school.”

“Cheer up, man…”

Despite his words, Ryuji sounded even more tired than Mishima. He forced a wide smile to compensate.

“But we’ll do it next time! You’ll see!”

“Uh, Ryuji…” Mishima averted his eyes, seeming a little uncomfortable. “You sure you want to keep this up?”

“Yeah! Let’s find ourselves a pair of Hawaiian girls and make those nerds jealous.”

“If you say so…”

But, to be honest, he wasn’t feeling like doing it anymore. Going after girls, and all that… It sounded fun in his head, but now it just seemed meaningless. He was sure someone like Akira would rather spend his time with a girl, that’s why he got so happy when he agreed to come with him on their last day…

But now, he was there, eating shrimp and laughing while Ryuji suffered. Life just wasn’t fair.

“Y’know…” he said after a moment of consideration. “Let’s just forget it.”

Mishima agreed, seeming a little relieved. They approached Akira and Yusuke with exhausted, heavy steps, and as soon as Akira noticed their presence, flashed a bright, slightly provocative smile at them.

“So,” he said, “did you fulfill your tropical dreams?”

“Don’t be such an ass,” answered Ryuji, giving his shin a light kick. “Damn… Tell me about a wasted day.”

“There’s still some time before evening,” reminded Akira. “We can still swim, or binge eat to drown the frustrations.”

“With a bunch of dudes?” Ryuji raised his brow. “Hell no! It’ll make me more depressed than I already am.”

He expected Akira to laugh at his frustrated answer, or mock him for being such a loser, starting that usual bickering of them. But, instead, his smile lost some of its brightness, and he averted his gaze, seeming a little disappointed.

“Yeah…” he said, forcing a small laugh. “That’d be sad…”

Ryuji almost asked him if something was wrong, but Mishima spoke before he could.

“I’m getting tired too…” he said. “Maybe we should go back to our rooms.”

Akira and Yusuke agreed, and Ryuji realized he had lost his chance. With a slightly heavy feeling in his chest, he followed his friends back to the hotel.

* * *

Ryuji thought he’d sleep as soon as he lied in his bed, but Akira’s disappointed face just wouldn’t leave his mind. Now that he was alone and had time to think more about that day, he realized he had been kind of a dick to his best friend: it was clear that he wasn’t having fun, but Ryuji still dragged him around without any consideration to what he actually wanted. Damn… Could he even blame Akira for getting fed up with him after all that?

He was planning to apologize in the next morning, but, at that point, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep with things as they were. He took his phone, typing a brief message.

**Ryuji: still awake?**

The answer came just a second later.

_**Akira: yeah** _

**Ryuji: wanna go somewhere?**

_**Akira: where?** _

**Ryuji: dunno**

Ryuji sighed. He hadn’t planned anything before messaging Akira, and now, of course, he sounded like an idiot. When his phone buzzed, he kind of expected Akira to tell him to go to sleep.

_**Akira: ok** _

_**Akira: i** _ _**’ll be outside ur room** _

Ryuji’s heart jumped, and he quickly left the bed, changing into shorts and a t-shirt. When he left the room, he saw Akira leaning against the opposite wall. When he saw Ryuji, he offered him a light smile.

“Planning to do some crimes?” he asked.

“Somethin’ like that.”

Akira looked at him with some interest.

“Let’s take a walk,” said Ryuji. “The beach should be empty at this hour.”

“Wouldn’t that get us in trouble, if they see us?”

“Am I really hearing that from the delinquent himself?”

Akira chuckled, and Ryuji couldn’t help but smile at that sound. Carefully not to draw any attention, they left the hotel, reaching the beach, which almost seemed like a completely different place at that hour: silent, illuminated by the white moonlight, enveloped by a nice, cool breeze.

“It’s kinda pretty at this hour,” said Ryuji.

“True,” agreed Akira. “I prefer it like this, if you ask me. I’m not so good with that many people around.”

“Talked like a true nerd.”

Ryuji lowered his eyes, taking a deep breath as he gathered the courage to say what he wanted to.

“Sorry about earlier.”

Akira stared at him, a little confused.

“Why are you apologizing?” he asked.

“I just…” Ryuji placed a hand on the back of his neck, avoiding Akira’s gaze. “Kept dragging you along, even though you didn’t feel like it. I didn’t think too much about it… I didn’t even ask if you already had a girl you like.”

Akira stayed silent for a while, and Ryuji found it difficult to read his expression.

“I don’t,” he finally answered.

Ryuji felt a wave of relief take his chest.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah… I just had some other things in mind.”

That answer made Ryuji feel a little concerned.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

Akira shook his head.

“No, not really,” he said. “I mean… It’s just the usual me, thinking too much about everything.”

“C’mon…” Ryuji sighed. “We’re on vacation, and you’re still worrying about stuff? I know you’re our leader and all, but can’t you just relax a little?”

Akira didn’t answer. Ryuji stopped walking, looking at him, and Akira soon did the same.

“I said this before, but I’m here for you, y’know?” said Ryuji.

A light smile took Akira’s face as he nodded. Ryuji placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You know you’re my best friend, right?” he asked.

“Yeah…” said Akira. “And you’re mine.”

Something about Akira’s words, light smile, and soft voice made everything inside Ryuji melt. He playfully shoved his friend’s shoulder, laughing in an attempt to hide that feeling.

“C’mon,” he said, “don’t get all mushy on me, now…”

“I should be the one saying that!” protested Akira. “You’re the one who said it all of a sudden…”

“Shit, now I’m all embarrassed about it.”

“It’s your own fault!”

Ryuji groaned, hating how his own words had turned against him.

“Ah, fuck…” He faced Akira with a determined look. “Y’know what? You wanted to swim earlier, didn’t you? Let’s do it now!”

Akira frowned at those words.

“What?” he asked.

As an answer, Ryuji grabbed him by the arm, pulling him in the water’s direction.

“Just helping my best bro make some nice summer trip memories,” he said.

“But we’re wearing clothes!” protested Akira. “And the water will be freezing at this hour!”

“Nah, don’t be like that,” answered Ryuji with an excited tone. “If you have your phone, you better drop it now.”

“I left it in my room…”

“Great!”

Saying that, Ryuji raised Akira in his arms like a bride, making him yelp in surprise. Then, he ran as fast as he could to the ocean, entering it with him, soon being hit by a wave of cold water.

“Damn!” he screamed. “So cold, so cold!”

“I told you, you idiot!”

Ryuji laughed, and only then put Akira down.

“Here we are!” he said. “Did I fulfill your tropical dream?”

“I don’t remember having a dream where I die of hypothermia…”

“What about the one where you swim under the moonlight?”

“I think that one is yours.”

“Damn, dude…” Ryuji chuckled. “Can’t you just give me some credit for trying?”

Before Akira could answer, another cold wave hit them.

“Okay, I’m fucking freezing…” said Ryuji. “Let’s go back!”

“Coward!”

Despite his words, Akira followed Ryuji out of the sea. They sat on the sand, side by side, looking at the waves.

“I feel like a breaded bun,” complained Akira, trying to get rid of some of the sand on his legs.

“Same here, dude…” said Ryuji. “But you look happier now.”

“Yeah…”

He saw a light smile take Akira’s lips, but before he could say anything else, his friend leaned in his direction, resting his head on Ryuji’s shoulder.

“Wha—”

Ryuji felt his heart jump, and had to make an effort to sound natural.

“What are you doing?” he asked. “Are you getting sleepy or something?”

“Something like that…”

“Wanna go back?”

“No, just give me a minute.”

He looked at Akira through the corner of his eyes, then back at the sea.

“Fine.”

It felt… nice. For a moment, he almost placed his arm around Akira’s waist and rested his head against his friend’s. But he stopped himself. That’d be weird, right?

“Alright…” said Akira after a while, moving away from him.

“What was that about?” asked Ryuji.

Akira looked at him, and there was something… different about his expression, though Ryuji couldn’t explain exactly what.

“Just making some nice summer memories,” he said in a low voice.

And, again, Ryuji’s heart seemed about to leave his chest. What the hell was wrong with him?

“What are you two doing here?”

That voice made both of them jump, looking over their shoulders, just to see a familiar face.

“Kawakami?” said Akira.

“ _Teacher_ Kawakami,” she corrected him.

“Oh…” Akira averted his gaze, seeming a little embarrassed. “Yeah… Teacher.”

Kawakami shook her head.

“You know you should be sleeping by now, don’t you?” she asked.

“And what are _you_ doing here?” retorted Akira.

“Just enjoying what’s left of my peaceful time,” she sighed, sounding tired. “Can’t you all just go back and leave me here?”

Akira placed a hand over his chest, forcing a desolated expression.

“But… What are we supposed to do without our favorite teacher?”

“You know acting all cute won’t work on me, right?” said Kawakami.

Akira offered her a playful smile.

“It was worth a try…”

She shook her head again, but there was a hint of amusement on her face.

“Anyway,” she proceeded, “you boys should be thankful I’m the one who found you… Now, just go back to your rooms, alright? I don’t want you to get in any trouble.”

“Alright,” agreed Akira.

Ryuji simply nodded, a little confused by that unexpected intimacy between his teacher and best friend. They both got up, and Kawakami accompanied them back to the hotel. Ryuji could hear she talking to Akira, in a low voice.

“You better remember this the next time you ask me to make curry for you.”

“I will, I will…”

“And make sure to dry your hair before sleeping.”

“Right, mom.”

“I’m not your mother!” she sighed again. “What a troublesome kid…”

She wished them a good rest when they reached the lobby, then went her own way. Ryuji and Akira kept walking back to their rooms.

“Since when are you that close to Kawakami?” asked Ryuji, before he could contain himself.

“She’s been helping me for a while,” explained Akira. “With studies and some house chores, since I live alone.”

“Wait… You mean our teacher does your laundry for you?”

“What? No…” As soon as he said that, his face acquired a light reddish tone, and he looked away. “Well, it happened once… During the exams.”

“Wait… Really?” Ryuji widened his eyes. “Don’t tell me you two are…?”

“Don’t get the wrong idea, you perv,” answered Akira, nudging the side of Ryuji’s body with his elbow. “I mean… Yeah, we’re closer than teachers and students usually are, but we’re still just friends. And she helps me a lot. It’s thanks to her that I even have enough time to study and be on the top of my class, despite all the shit that’s been happening.”

Wasn’t he getting too defensive? Part of Ryuji wanted to question him more about it, but the smarter portion of his brain stopped him.

“Oh, okay,” he said. “I wasn’t judging or anything, it was just… Wow, what a twist!”

There was a heavy feeling on Ryuji’s chest, but he brushed it off with a wide, playful smile, throwing his arm around Akira’s neck.

“Aren’t you a popular guy, though?” he said. “Charming all the hearts around you?”

They stopped walking when they reached Akira’s room, but, instead of simply moving away, Akira reached for Ryuji’s hand, still over his shoulder, fingers softly brushing over it before he moved away, with a brief sigh.

“Not all of them, it seems…”

“Uh?”

Ryuji could do nothing but stare at him. Akira offered him a smile, opening the room’s door, entering it.

“Don’t stay up late,” he said, before closing the door again.

Ryuji stood there for a while, unable to react. Could that have meant… something?

No, of course it didn’t. There’s no way it could happen… They were best friends, and it should always be that way. Expecting anything else from Akira would just…

Something started to shift inside him, trying to make him acknowledge things he’d rather ignore. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Akira’s smile was still on his mind, together with the sound of his laugh, and the feeling of his body close to his. Without thinking, he placed a hand against that door, closing his eyes.

“Sleep well,” he muttered, before going back to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how long this series will be... I'll just add fics as I write them.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♥


End file.
